Las sombras del infinito
by JeffHardyWWELover
Summary: Después de años sin estar al pendiente de lo que pasa realmente en el mundo, viejos amigos deben reunirse a derrotar al causante del porque se reunieron por primera vez, contener el poder, liberar el alma, cuidar el tiempo, despejar la mente, alterar la r


Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Marvel.

N/A: Antes de comenzar, esta historia juntara a Avengers/Agents of SHIELD/Guardianes de la Galaxia. Además esta historia tal vez tenga bastante libertad porque manejare las historias antes de Infinity War con mis propias versiones. Estos hechos podrían afectar sumamente el desarrollo de la trama de esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo I

 _-Sé que Bucky es muy importante para ti, no te involucres por favor… solo empeoraras todo._

 _-Sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿quieres resolver esto a golpes?_

Las mismas palabras… las mismas pesadillas que ha tenido desde los últimos dos años. Natasha no podía dejar ir lo sucedido con Steve. Sentía que lo había traicionado tras haber elegido irse con Tony.

Natasha estaba bastante inquieta durmiendo mientras que esas palabras resonaban en sus pesadillas cada noche. Pero el infierno dentro de su mente término cuando escucho el timbre de su celular sonando. Vio de quien se trataba y vio que era una llamada de Tony.

-¿Qué pasa Stark? –Contesto la pelirroja la llamada bostezando.- Debe ser urgente para llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana.-

-Natasha, te necesito en la mansión pronto. –se escuchó la voz del billonario un poco preocupada en la línea telefónica.

-Dame, una hora, le doy a gracias a dios que llamaras.-dijo Natasha un poco aliviada.

-¿Mismas pesadillas de siempre? –pregunto Tony con preocupación.

-Me conoces bien, llegare en una hora, deja tomo un baño y tomo un café. –dijo la espía levantándose de su cama.

-Está bien, no te tardes. –en ese momento Natasha termino la llamada, entro al baño para lavarse los dientes y tomar una ducha. Salió 15 minutos después, se puso su ropa, bebió un café y se dirigió hacia la mansión de Tony en Malibu.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una base subterránea de SHIELD en Pennsylvania…

-Hay una base de HYDRA en Portugal, al parecer están tratando de abrir un portal con tecnología que robaron de Industrias Stark hace años. –mostro María Hill una tableta con la localización de la base de HYDRA a un grupo de cinco personas conformado por Wanda, Sam, Clint, Scott y Bucky.

-Supongo que Stark está enterado.- dijo Bucky tomando la tableta con su brazo metálico.

-Creo que sí, la verdad Stark ha descuidado sus negocios por un largo tiempo, con lo sucedido hace dos años perdió millones de dólares y la tercera parte del personal de sus empresas. Su imagen se vio sumamente afectada tras la destrucción de Sokovia.- menciono Hill sacando un folder que tenía la información sobre la enorme pérdida de Industrias Stark.

-No creo que Pepper haya dejado que esta información haya caído en manos de HYDRA. –dijo Clint mientras tomaba la carpeta con la información que traía Hill.

-Eso es lo que me sorprende, Pepper es una mujer muy capaz e inteligente como para dejar que este tipo de información HYDRA tenga conocimiento. –menciono Hill.

-Si HYDRA tiene esta información, supongo que tiene que ver con tratar de traer alienígenas o algo asi, yo cuando estaba en la base de Sokovia, escuche a Strucker hablar sobre traer a un demonio a la Tierra.- menciono Wanda ganando la atención de todos.

-Estamos en un mundo con soldados superdotados, dioses nórdicos, monstruos, androides, y personas con poderes, un demonio no suena tan raro. –dijo Sam.

-Si se trata de eso, tenemos que desmantelar la base, recuperar esa información y ver si tienen información sobre el paradero de Zemo. –dijo Bucky con determinación.

-La base presenta un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado. Tienen un radar que detecta materia móvil en 500 metros a la redonda, detectaría el quinjet en segundos, no hay manera de que lleguen ni siquiera a las fueras de la base.- dijo Hill mostrando un plano que mostraba la base y sus partes: laboratorios, dormitorios, centros de comando, bodegas, sótanos, y otros lugares dentro de la base.

-Necesitamos desactivar el sistema de seguridad desde adentro pero la cuestión es cómo.- dijo Sam analizando un poco la situación.

-Dejen todo en mis manos. –dijo Scott con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un desierto en Nuevo México…

-Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano y a la Encantadora, si tienen el Tesseracto en sus manos, Midgard corre peligro.- dijo Thor con martillo en mano a su acompañante.

-El Tesseracto tiene la energía suficiente de volar el planeta, si Loki lo tiene en su poder, no me sorprende que tenga las intenciones de explotar el planeta.- se escuchó la voz del acompañante de Thor.

-Lo sé, amigo Banner, es por eso que tenemos que encontrarlos. –se mostró preocupado el rubio.

-¿Alguna idea de donde puedan estar?- pregunto Bruce.

-No, pero podemos pediré al Doctor Selvig que nos ayude a encontrarlos. –dijo Thor dirigiéndose a un pequeño pueblo a unos 20 minutos de donde estaban en esos momentos.

La vestimenta de Thor y la desnudez de Bruce (solo vestía unos pantalones grises con hoyos en las rodillas) llamo la atención de todos los habitantes del pueblito.

Los dos ex vengadores entraron a un pequeño café internet que estaba lleno de personas. Las personas se les quedaban mirando con curiosidad y sorpresa. Thor y Bruce solicitaron una computadora, y el dueño del café al reconocer quienes eran no dudo en darles el servicio de la computadora, y hasta le dio una playera verde a Bruce y unos tenis negros. Bruce al ver que el hombre le aventó una camisa color verde solo atino en fruncir el ceño.

-Bien, mmm… -dijo Thor que no entendía cómo usar la computadora, y como Bruce estaba sirviendo cafés en una mesa que estaba lejos de la computadora que usaba no lo podía ayudar, y aplasto una tecla del teclado tan fuerte que rompió el teclado y todas las teclas salieron volando, hasta algunas cayeron en los cafés de las personas. Al escuchar a todas las personas protestar, Bruce volteo a ver que los hizo enojar y vio que todos gritaban en dirección a Thor inmediatamente dejo los cafés en la mesa y fue hasta la computadora.

-¿Thor? ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto Bruce cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo, no se usar este aparato. –dijo Thor rascándose la cabeza. Bruce solo asintió y se sentó para usar la computadora y buscar en el buscador la dirección del Dr. Selvig y con suerte encontró que vivía cerca del pueblo donde estaban.

Thor y Bruce fueron hasta la casa de Selvig, este al ver quiénes eran inmediatamente los dejo pasar. Lo bueno es que tenía ropa de la talla de Thor para que se pudiera cambiar y quitar la armadura. Los dejo tomarse un baño, y alimentarse hasta que Thor se acabó todo lo que había en el refrigerador.

Procedieron en contarle a Selvig todo lo ocurrido en Asgard, Surtur, la muerte de los asgardianos, la serpiente de Midgard, Hela, Valkyria, Heimdall, el escape de Loki y la Encantadora con el Teseracto a Midgard.

-¿Crees que nos puedas ayudar?- pregunto el rubio.

-Me gustaría ayudarlos, pero por lo que ven, no tengo los recursos suficientes para ayudarlos en encontrar a Loki y a esa hechicera.- remarco el doctor.

En esos momentos Bruce pensó en llamarle a los Vengadores.

-¿Y porque no llamamos a los Vengadores? Seguro Tony podrá crear un rastreador de energía para rastrear el cubo. –sugirió Bruce a lo cual Thor completamente asintió, pero la cara de Selvig decía otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa doctor? –pregunto Bruce

El doctor Selvig se levantó del sillón y fue hacia un cajón donde saco unos periódicos. Bruce logro ver la fecha de los periódicos y eran de hace dos años, y se los enseño a Thor y a Bruce. Los dos ex vengadores se quedaron con la boca abierta tras ver lo que decían los titulares en el periódico.

-¨Batalla en aeropuerto de Alemania, Vengadores involucrados, 200 personas heridas, 50 fallecidos¨-

-¨Acuerdos de Sokovia entran en vigor. Capitán América se opone¨-

-¨Explosión en edifico de la ONU. Vengadores involucrados. 800 fallecidos.¨-

-¨Tony Stark apoya los Acuerdos de Sokovia¨-

-¨Desaparición del Capitán América.¨-

-¿Cómo que Steve desapareció? ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Bruce con confusión y desesperación.

-Solamente los Vengadores actuales y la CIA saben exactamente lo que pasó.-

* * *

Al fin pude escribir el primer capitulo.

Gracias a todos los reviews, de verdad

Próxima actualización: Posiblemente el miercoles o el jueves de esta semana

PD: Será Romanogers la historia aunque algunos me dijeron que hiciera Winterwidow (debo admitir que me encanta esta pareja tanto como el Romanogers y el ScarletAmerica)


End file.
